


Eternal vs Infinite

by PrinceKeinerofRunevale



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceKeinerofRunevale/pseuds/PrinceKeinerofRunevale
Summary: Ludger Will Kresnik has awakened to a new reality which is an influx of both past and future Xillia. He hears a voice guiding him to his new reality and is surprised to see Chronos, eager to save him from the clutches of a new much more malevolent spirit.





	Eternal vs Infinite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GAlvin43v3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GAlvin43v3r/gifts).



Darkness, that's all there was now. He couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. Did he even have hands anymore? Did he have a face, a voice? A body? He supposed he did because he could feel the velvet darkness of the dimensional abyss caressing his skin. His eyes shimmered as he scanned the area. He felt...grass? Between his toes and the gentle caress of air on his pale, lean muscles. When he looked around he noticed that the darkness had faded. He could see the trees, the cliffs that towered over him like a fortress, even the glorious sky. The clouds looked dark and foreboding as they hung overcast. He then heard a thundering sound echo through the fields. Then a deep, enchanting voice called to him. "Scion of Kresnik, come to me." The voice roiled with the sound of thunder and wind. Ludger looked around, puzzled and asked "Where are you? I can't see you." The ethereal voice chuckled dreamily. "You will. You just need to follow my voice." Ludger nodded and started walking toward the entity. 

Ludger knew that he was getting closer to the entity by the volume of his voice. "Just a little further." The voice said. Ludger stepped into the center of the field when suddenly rain began to pour down, soaking his shirt and hair. He could almost taste the refreshing water as some poured down his face onto his lips. "Keep moving. Come to the eye of the storm." The voice commanded. Suddenly Ludger realized he couldn't control his body. Then out of nowhere three chronos bits lunged at him blasting a strange capture energy on him binding his body.  
"Tch, Chronos. Why must you interfere with the affairs of a being far superior than yourself?" The voice asked. Then suddenly three volt wolves appeared around Ludger attacking the Chronos bits. Ludger cringed at the pressure of the energy when suddenly everything froze. And within mere seconds Ludger had been hoisted up by the great spirit of time and transported to a different dimension. 

To Ludger it was like he blinked and he was gone, but Chronos knew the truth. The great spirit of time stood before his Scion in all of his glory and majesty. "I'm glad you managed to reform yourself. I have to admit that though your sacrifice to save Elle was truly impressive, your friends miss you." Chronos said closing his eyes. "Where am I Chronos?" The scion asked sounding more hurt than anything. "You're in the influx. A place where time itself can rest. It appears as a safe haven for any aware of its existence. Just like to you. Right now you're probably seeing your apartment. It's an illusion but a temporal one." Chronos explained. "This is also where I go when I compress time." 

Ludger was stricken at the statement. "So wait...this is where I was when I used the Chromatus?" Chronos simply nodded. "Here there are no limits. There is simply potential. You can right any wrong. Change any event. Even potentially return yourself to reality. If you'll just trust in me I promise to help you return to your friends." Ludger thought for a moment. "What about Origin's trial?" Ludger asked. "The result will not change. Nor will the trial restart. There's no need to anymore." The great spirit responded. Ludger looked relieved at that. "So who was that entity that tried to take me?"  
"That was Ba'al. He would've used your body as his vessel to step into the prime temporal dimension."  
"Wh-why couldn't I resist him?"  
"His rain takes control of any who stay in it for extensive periods of time."  
"So almost like your cage of torment arte?"  
"Precisely, but enough on him. Now you must make a goal for yourself and see it through."  
Ludger pondered on this a moment.  
"Well...I want you to tether with me. Mark me as your own."


End file.
